cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Pale Moon
"Pale Moon" (ペイルムーン Peiru Mūn, sometimes written in flavor texts) is a circus-themed clan from the nation of Dark Zone, and introduced in Booster Set 3: Demonic Lord Invasion. Like the Dark Irregulars and Genesis clans, Pale Moon contains many soulcharging effects; however, unlike either of those clans, Pale Moon focuses on superior calling units from the soul. In Cardfight!! Vanguard G, Pale Moon now focuses on the Magia keyword, which calls units from the soul with added bonuses and/or lower costs in exchange of returning them to the soul at the end of turn. This clan is primarily used by Asaka Narumi and Kiriya Bidou from the anime, as well as Luna Yumizuki in Cardfight!! Vanguard G: GIRS Crisis. Backgrounds What is Pale Moon? Pale Moon is a magical circus of which headquarter is located in "Dark Zone", the nation of mysteries and magic. They give touring shows all over the world, and win popularity with extraordinarily high level of performing skills and performances of magic. Nevertheless, behind the scene, they are merciless assassins. The magic and psychic powers, and the dangerous weapons and beasts, are not only decorations on the stage, but tools to wipe out intruders who dare to grope for the secrets of Dark Zone like magic tricks. Sets containing Pale Moon cards Trial Decks: *G Trial Deck 7: Illusionist of the Crescent Moon (19 cards) Booster Sets: *Booster Set 3: Demonic Lord Invasion (18 cards) *Booster Set 5: Awakening of Twin Blades (4 cards) *Booster Set 7: Rampage of the Beast King (23 cards) *Booster Set 9: Clash of the Knights & Dragons (6 cards) *Booster Set 12: Binding Force of the Black Rings (22 cards) *Booster Set 15: Infinite Rebirth (7 cards) *G Booster Set 5: Moonlit Dragonfang (24 cards) *G Booster Set 6: Transcension of Blade and Blossom (10 cards) Extra Booster Sets: *Extra Booster: Comic Style Vol. 1 (6 cards) Fighter's Colelction: *Fighter's Collection 2014 (1 card) *Fighter's Collection 2015 (2 cards) *Fighter's Collection 2015 Winter (2 cards) *Fighter's Collection 2016 (2 cards) Other *G Idol Booster 1: RUMMY LABYRINTH (30 cards) Races Shared Races *Abyss Dragon *Chimera *Demon *Dinodragon *Elf *Giant *Gillman *Goblin *High Beast *Human *Ogre *Succubus *Warbeast *Winged Dragon *Workeroid Archetypes/Sub-Clans *Beast Tamer *Harri *Luquier *Nightmare Dolls *Silver Thorn List of Pale Moon cards Grade 0 *Amethyst Beast Tamer (Stand) (Elf) *Candy Clown (Heal) (Demon) *Cat Knight in High Boots (High Beast) *Cracker Musician (Stand) (Workeroid) *Darkside Sword Master (Critical) (Succubus) *Dreaming Bicorn (High Beast) *Dynamite Juggler (Critical) (Demon) *Entertain Messenger (?) (Manga Only) *Flyer Flyer (Draw) (Goblin) *Girl Who Crossed the Gap (Elf) *Hades Ringmaster (Demon) *Happiness Collector (Warbeast) *Hoop Magician (Stand) (Human) *Innocent Magician (Human) *Kitten Juggler (Draw) (Warbeast) *Lark Pigeon (Warbeast) *Nightmare Doll, Mirabel (Critical) (Workeroid) *Poison Juggler (Critical) (Goblin) *Popcorn Boy (Heal) (Human) *Prankster Girl of Mirrorland (Stand) (Human) *Rainbow Magician (Draw) (Elf) *Silver Thorn Assistant, Dixie (Critical) (Warbeast) *Silver Thorn Assistant, Ionela (Warbeast) *Silver Thorn, Barking Dragon (Critical) (Dinodragon) *Silver Thorn Beast Tamer, Emile (Elf) *Silver Thorn Beast Tamer, Serge (Stand) (Human) *Silver Thorn Juggler, Nadia (Heal) (Elf) *Silver Thorn Marionette, Natasha (Draw) (Workeroid) *Skyhigh Walker (Stand) (Goblin) *Smiling Presenter (Human) *Spiral Master (Draw) (Gillman) *Surprise Clown (Stand) (Ogre) *Tender Breeder (Heal) (Elf) *Ticket Collector (?) (Manga Only) *Tone of a Journey, Willi (High Beast) Grade 1 *Acrobat Bear (High Beast) *Beginner Juggler Dracokid (Abyss Dragon) *Brassie Bunny (High Beast) *Bull's Eye, Mia (Warbeast) *Cutie Paratrooper (Human) *Dark Metal Bicorn (High Beast) *Darkside Mirror Master (Succubus) *Dreamy Ammonite (Chimera) *Egg Juggler (Human) *Elegant Elephant (High Beast) *Fire Juggler (Human) *Fire Ring Wyvern (Winged Dragon) *Hades Hypnotist (Demon) *Hoop Master (Human) *Intensely Sweet Clown (Ogre) *Jumping Glenn (Elf) *Madcap Marionette (Workeroid) *Magical Partner (Elf) *Magician of Quantum Mechanics (Demon) *Masquerade Bunny (Warbeast) *Midnight Bunny (Warbeast) *Miracle Tumbler, Lance (Human) *Moonlight Melody Tamer, Betty (Warbeast) *Nightmare Doll, Juliet (Workeroid) *Nightmare Doll, Leslie (Workeroid) *Obsidian Beast Tamer (Elf) *Pinky Piggy (High Beast) *Purple Trapezist (Succubus) *See-saw Game Winner (Goblin) *Signal Snake Tamer (Elf) *Silver Thorn Assistant, Irina (Warbeast) *Silver Thorn Assistant, Zelma (Warbeast) *Silver Thorn Beast Tamer, Ana (Elf) *Silver Thorn, Breathing Dragon (Winged Dragon) *Silver Thorn Hypnos, Lydia (Human) *Silver Thorn Magician, Colette (Human) *Silver Thorn Matador, Maddock (Elf) *Silver Thorn Puppet Master, Euphemia (Warbeast) *Skull Juggler (Demon) *Starting Presenter (Demon) *Tightrope Tumbler (Goblin) *Turquoise Beast Tamer (Elf) *Water Juggler (Gillman) Grade 2 *Bad Eater Clown (Ogre) *Barking Cerberus (Chimera) *Barking Sky Tiger (Chimera) *Big League Bear (High Beast) *Card Dealer, Jacqueline (Human) *Crescent Moon Juggler (Warbeast) *Crimson Beast Tamer (Elf) *Cycling Actor (Elf) *Dancing Knife Dancer (Manga Only) *Dancing Princess of the Night Sky (Elf) *Darkside Princess (Human) *Daydream Tone, Arny (Elf) *Drawing Dread (Giant) *Dreaming Pegasus (High Beast) *Dreamy Fortress (Chimera) *Elephant Juggler (Giant) *Fire Breeze, Carrie (Elf) *Flying Hippogriff (Chimera) *Flying Peryton (Chimera) *Hellsgate Magician (Elf) *Hungry Clown (Ogre) *Intensely Spicy Clown (Ogre) *Jumping Jill (Workeroid) *Magical Box Trimmer (Manga Only) *Mirror Demon (Demon) *Miss Direction (Succubus) *Nightmare Doll, Ginny (Workeroid) *Nightmare Doll Master, Brenda (Elf) *Nitro Juggler (Workeroid) *Peek-a-boo (Workeroid) *See-saw Game Loser (Giant) *Silver Thorn Beast Tamer, Maricica (Elf) *Silver Thorn Magician, Clemens (Human) *Silver Thorn Marionette, Lillian (Workeroid) *Silver Thorn, Rising Dragon (Abyss Dragon) *Silver Thorn, Upright Lion (Chimera) *Sinhalite Beast Tamer (Elf) *Star Magician, Elen (Human) *Tightrope Holder (Giant) Grade 3 *Artilleryman (Human) *Barking Dragon Tamer (Manga Only) *Barking Manticore (Chimera) *Barking Wyvern (Winged Dragon) *Beauteous Beast Tamer, Alexis (Elf) *Breathing Coatl (Chimera) *Bunny Queen Beast Tamer (Elf) *Burstlaugh Dragon (Winged Dragon) *Cracking Beast Tamer (Human) *Dark Lord of Pale Moon (Demon) *Dusk Illusionist, Robert (Elf) *Fire Ring Griffin (Chimera) *Flying Manticore (Chimera) *Fullsmile Wyvern (Winged Dragon) *Golden Beast Tamer (Human) *Gun Salute Dragon, End of Stage (Manga Only) *Masked Magician, Harri (Elf) *Master of Giant Flying Knives (Giant) *Midnight Invader (Chimera) *Miracle Pop, Eva (Elf) *Mirage Sword, Judy (Elf) *Mistress Hurricane (Chimera) *Nightmare Doll, Alice (Workeroid) *Nightmare Doll, Amy (Workeroid) *Nightmare Doll, Carroll (Workeroid) *Nightmare Doll, Catherine (Workeroid) *Nightmare Doll, Chelsea (Workeroid) *Nightmare Summoner, Raqiel (Elf) *Silver Thorn Dragon Empress, Venus Luquier (Elf) *Silver Thorn Dragon Queen, Luquier "Яeverse" (Elf) *Silver Thorn Dragon Tamer, Luquier (Elf) *Starlight Melody Tamer, Farah (Warbeast) *Sword Magician, Sarah (Human) Grade 4 *Ardor Dragon Master, Amanda (Elf) *Chainsaw Megatrick, Furnival (Human) *Curtain Call Announcer, Mephisto (Demon) *Dragon Masquerade, Harri (Elf) *Dreamiy Axel, Milward (Warbeast) *Jester Demonic Dragon, Lunatec Dragon (Abyss Dragon) *Miracle of Luna Square, Clifford (Elf) *Nightmare Doll of the Abyss, Beatrix (Workeroid) *Silver Thorn Dragon Master, Mystique Luquier (Elf) Trivia *Some units of this clan have 2 different colored eyes (heterochromia). These units are Crimson Beast Tamer, Jumping Jill, Nightmare Doll, Chelsea, Turquoise Beast Tamer and Silver Thorn Dragon Tamer, Luquier, along with one of her Cross Rides and her Stride unit. *Currently, there is a Pale Moon unit that appears in the manga whose name was never revealed. Category:Clan Category:Pale Moon